Something to Believe in
by Andira Strife
Summary: 18yearold Andira Runestar met Cloud Strife awhile ago and swore she would see him again. Now after Meteor she finds him again. What will happen? lol bad summary I'm sorry but please read!


Hi! This is my first fanfic! It has my original character named Andira! If you want to know her stats and stuff they're in my profile lol. I hope you like this!!! .

* * *

****

Chapter 1 – I knew I'd find you

It was after meteor. Midgar was in ruins. People were trying to survive.

Andira Runestar, age 18, had come to Midgar after meteor once she'd heard Cloud Strife had been part of the group that had saved the world. She was back in Corel when meteor came down on the earth, hanging over Midgar and threatening to destroy it. Everyone there had watched from their tents and shacks at the large red orange ball of fire in shock. When the lifestream had come up from the earth to fight meteor, it had been so bright that Andira, who had been standing at the front of the group in Corel, had passed out. The innkeeper had taken her back to the inn and let her rest free of charge. "Poor thing!" He said.

But 3 days later she had woken up and was starving. There was a woman named Rebecca who owned a little restaurant in Corel and felt bad for Andira so she gave her free food. Andira felt bad though because Corel was such a struggling little place and couldn't afford to give things for free, but she accepted anyway. She ate a lot that day, but she was happy afterward and thanked Rebecca (or Becky as she liked to be called) for feeding her.

And then she had left for Midgar, taking the cargo ship from Costa Del Sol to Junon and walking all those miles to Midgar.

She wanted to find Cloud.

--- _**flashback**_---

Andira was walking through Corel to the item shop to buy some potions when a man with spikey blonde hair ran into her, knocking 2 of her potions to the ground. They shattered and spilled all over the place.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Watch where you're going will you!?!?" At first she thought it was some kid.

The man turned to her. "Sorry about that, ma'am" He said.

Andira felt her heart race when he looked at her. She had always heard that you couldn't judge a book by it's cover, and this man was proof of it. When she had first seen him she thought he was a punk kid...but now...now she was looking into the handsomest face she had ever seen. Her saphire eyes stared into his blue green ones for a few seconds, and then she felt herself blushing and had to look away.

"Oh um it's...it's ok..." She stuttered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Need help?" He asked her. Bending over to pick up one of the potions that hadn't broken instead, whether or not she needed help or not.

"I didn't but thank you" She smiled.

"No problem" He said smiling back. "I was kind of in a hurry, you see. My friends are waiting at the Tram to take us to Golden Saucer. We're going there."

Andira nodded. "Oh. It's fun there, you'll like it. I spent 5,000 gil there once, just in one day." She laughed.

The man laughed back. "Yeah?" He stood back up again then reached out his hand. "By the way my name is Cloud. What's yours?"

"Andira."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"By the way have you seen a Man in a Black Cape?" Cloud asked.

"No, but I've seen a man in a red cape," Andira said laughing. "He came here once. He looked kind of creepy. But no, I'm sorry, no men in black capes."

"It's ok. Just wondered."

"Hey Cloud!!!" Yelled a female voice from the direction of the Tram. Andira looked up to see a woman with long dark brown hair tied back into a long ponytail. She was pretty and Andira suddenly wondered if that was Cloud's girlfriend. _"What is this I'm feeling? ...Jealousy?"_ She thought, but then threw aside those feelings.

"Hey Tif." Cloud said back. He looked at Andira. "I gotta go now. Nice to meet you Andira. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." And then he ran off.

"I hope so..." Andira said out loud. She smiled and went to buy more potions. She would definitely not mind seeing Cloud again.

--- _**end flashback**_ ---

So now she was in Midgar, hoping she would see Cloud here. She had dreams before that had a dark, broken down city in it, and Midgar definitely fit that look.

She wandered the streets, jumping over debris. All of a sudden, she felt someone run into her. And just when she was about to yell at them, she saw she recognized them.

Cloud!

"Hi!" She said with a smile.

For a second Cloud looked at her like "Who are you?" But then he seemed to remember because he smiled. "Hello Andira. Imagine seeing you here!"

"Yea, I was just in the neighborhood..." She said with a sheepish grin. "So I heard you saved the world."

"Kind of. I helped. The lifestream did a lot of the rescuing."

Andira laughed. "Well still, you get points for helping! Thank you for saving everyone though."

Cloud smiled. He started walking and motioned her to follow. She did. "Someone had to. Hey, do you want to go with me to me and the team's place? I bet you're hungry. Tifa knows how to cook really good."

There was that name again. Andira fought back a frown and smiled instead. "Yeah sure!"

"Ok."

Andira smiled. "Oh and Cloud? It's nice to meet you again."

"Well I did say maybe I'd see you again, didn't I?"

"You did."

They laughed and walked to the hideout.


End file.
